Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For a user who wants to uses a particular application on a terminal, it is useful to know how much QoE can be obtained if the application is actually performed on a terminal.
Therefore, it is desired to provide useful ways of outputting information about estimated QoEs on a terminal.